<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bowers gang dates pole dancer girl by Ninel_OK</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375079">Bowers gang dates pole dancer girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninel_OK/pseuds/Ninel_OK'>Ninel_OK</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninel_OK/pseuds/Ninel_OK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally Posted on Tumblr @arenpath<br/>Sorry for any grammar mistakes</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Bowers/Reader, Henry Bowers/Victor Criss/Patrick Hockstetter/Reginald "Belch" Huggins, Patrick Hockstetter/Reader, Reginald "Belch" Huggins/Reader, Victor Criss/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bowers gang dates pole dancer girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally Posted on Tumblr @arenpath<br/>Sorry for any grammar mistakes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Henry</strong>
</p><p>Do workouts together</p><p>Likes to run his fingers on your abs and your muscles</p><p>This boy almost cries when sees your certificates and medals bcs he is so fucking proud of you</p><p>Doesn’t allow anyone (especially Patrick and his dad) to make any comments about you and your pole dancing</p><p>Henry has your coach`s phone number and secretly asks them about your progress, team relations and etc</p><p>
  <strong>Patrick</strong>
</p><p>Too many dirty jokes about liquid magnesium on your skin</p><p>He tried to ask your coach to take pictures of you on a pole and in the locker room (he was beaten up yeah)</p><p>Patrick is sure that you do stretching only bcs you want his attention</p><p>Before each competition, he gives you one of his ring like necklace for good luck (you have to take it off bcs of the rules but you really appreciate this gesture)</p><p>Every day tells the rest of the gang about your splits</p><p>
  <strong>Vic</strong>
</p><p>He is the one who chooses and buys you pole leotard, heels and other stuff (rich bitch)</p><p>You teach him how to do basic pole moves</p><p>He is a pretty good student</p><p>Always ready to give you relaxing massage</p><p>Do workouts only in his camo pants (He is sure one day you won’t give it back)</p><p>
  <strong>Belch</strong>
</p><p>Morning couple stretching</p><p>Always picks you up from practice</p><p>Sweet and soft kisses for your bruises every night</p><p>Constantly worries when sees you in high heels (when he sees you on pole in heels OMG this bun is very close to a heart attack)</p><p>A lot of compliments about how strong and beautiful you are</p><p>You are his precious angel</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>